


番外篇

by Pryolivia12138



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryolivia12138/pseuds/Pryolivia12138





	番外篇

Singto最近……很郁闷…………要说原因嘛……那应该是……“夫夫生活”不和谐……不，应该是他个人，单方面不和谐。  
自从上次交警大队搞了个什么“家属日”之后，singto的脑子里就一直惦着那只穿警服的小白兔。他从没有见过krist那么一本正经的样子……在警队里，那个一丝不苟，表情严肃的小兔子，最近总是挥之不去的在singto的脑海里……他在脑袋里演示了一百种把小交警扒光的场景。  
可是……看得见……吃不着……krist不知道为什么，绝对严禁在穿制服的时候和singto调情……用他的话说就是“我的职业是神圣并不可侵犯的，不要用你肮脏的想法玷污我的职业！”  
玷污………………啊………多美好的词语………这么一说……singto更想扒光他了……  
而今天，是krist一周一次会把警服带回来清洗的日子，singto推掉了两个会议，已经早早的回到了家，准备等krist回来。  
可是，当singto打开家门时……krist已经窝在沙发里啃薯片了…………  
“kit？？你今天怎么回来的这么早？”  
“哦……罚单开的太多了……领导说可以让我回家休息……”krist吃着薯片，目不转睛的看着电视，随口回答。  
singto思考了一秒钟……也对……他好像交代了reed每个月都适当的帮krist完成一点任务来着……  
“说到这个……singto！你过来！”krist好像想起了什么，放下手里的薯片，拍了拍手上的残渣，严肃的对着singto说。  
“额……怎么了？？？”  
“你！！我不是说过别再让你的人来找我开罚单了吗！你知不知道现在整个交警队已经把我当福娃了！哪个路口完成不了任务都让我去站几天！！都是你害的！！！”krist撅着小嘴，不满的看着singto。  
“额……kit……我这不是当心你完成不了任务嘛，而且我也交代了，让他们偶尔去一次……”  
“偶尔！！！你知不知道reed那几个小弟几乎每天都来！闯红灯、逆行、超载！今天他们一辆车塞了十个人！！！我假装没看见，他们绕了三圈，竟然停在我面前把车窗打开了，说要问路！！！！”  
“额……………………”singto有些尴尬……因为这样的小弟会显得他这个少爷也智商不好……  
“真是气死我了！”krist气呼呼倒在了沙发上，又抱起了薯片，像是出气一样吭哧吭哧的嚼着。  
“额…………那……他们人呢？”  
“别我叫去交警队看交通教育宣传片了，现在……应该差不多看完了。”  
“额…………行。我告诉reed让他们以后别去了。”singto掏出电话，正要打，被krist拦住了。  
“别打了，reed被我罚去扫大马路了，现在应该还在扫呢。”krist云淡风轻的说。  
“哦……好……………”singto默默揣起电话，脑袋里想着reed当着所有小弟扫马路的样子，心里为reed默哀三秒钟………并说了一句活该………  
“对了……kit~你的制服呢？”进门许久，singto终于问出了自己最想问的问题。  
“洗衣机里。”  
“你？已经洗了？”  
“要不然呢？”krist用奇怪的眼神看着singto……这家伙，怎么有点奇怪？？？  
啧…………singto默默叹息一声。  
对了！我上次是不是在哪儿看见一个烘干机来着？？？singto皱着眉头，打开了手机………………  
“P？你在干嘛？”krist抱着薯片，好奇的够着头，看着singto。  
“买个烘干机。”  
“要那个东西干嘛？”  
“烘干衣服啊。”  
“曼谷太阳那么大，一晚上不就干了吗？不需要那个啦！”krist嫌弃的看着singto说。  
关键是我等不了他一晚上干啊………………singto在心里默默念道……  
半个小时后，singto的烘干机直接送到了家里，工作人员迅速安装好后，还贴心的教了singto使用事项。  
“kit~！”  
“嗯？”  
“你洗的衣服呢？”  
“挂阳台上了啊。”  
“拿过来。”  
“要干嘛啊？？”  
“试试这台烘干机。”  
“哦……………………”  
Krist不情愿的抱过了自己湿哒哒的警服……嘴里还叨叨着：“晒晒不就干了嘛……干嘛买这个……”  
事实证明，高科技真是人类史上最重要的存在……不到20分钟，krist的衣服已经清清爽爽的烘干了……  
“kit！衣服干了。”singto像是炫耀一样，抱着krist的警服给krist看。  
“真的呀？”krist摸了摸衣服，确实已经干了，而且像烫过一样，平平整整的，不像晒出来的，皱巴巴的，还得烫。  
“这东西还真不错……”krist摸着衣服有些惊奇的说。  
“穿上试试。”singto的眼里泛着怪异的光，笑着对着krist说。  
“啊？干嘛试这个？”  
“洗完了试试有没有缩水。”singto理直气壮的回答。  
“不会啦！做警服的这个面料是不会缩水的！Psing你在想什么啦！”krist丢开衣服，重新窝回了沙发里，神采奕奕的看着电视上播放的某个娱乐节目。  
“你…………要不还是……试试吧。”  
“不要啦！不用试，Psing你放着吧……我明天带走。”  
“……………………”singto一脸纠结…………他该怎么让这只小兔子穿上这身衣服呢…………  
思考了两秒钟，singto给M打了一个电话……  
挂掉电话后，两人就这么窝在沙发里看电影，一直到了傍晚。  
七点左右的时候，门铃响了。Singto站起来去开门，krist看着一群人极速走进了singto家，在厨房里忙活了几分钟之后，一桌丰盛的晚宴就这么奇迹般的出现在了家里的餐桌上……  
“p……sing？？这是？”krist奇怪的看着桌上突然出现的一大桌美食。  
“犒劳我们kit的~最近很辛苦吧~”  
辛苦？？？最近他应该是他们单位最闲的一个人了吧！任务每个月最早完成，领导客客气气，同事百般恭敬……谁辛苦了？  
虽然疑惑，但是krist还是被singto拉着坐到了桌子旁边。  
“快吃吧~这家的东西还不错！”singto笑着，给krist夹了一块鱼肉，仔细的挑开了里面的刺，轻轻的放在了krist的碗里。  
然后singto拿出了一个精致的小壶，倒了一杯玫红色的液体放在了krist面前……  
“Psing，这是什么？”  
“这是果酒，用果子泡的，很好喝的。”  
Krist疑惑的抬起杯子，轻轻啄了一口，甜甜的，完全没有酒的味道。  
“这个，好好喝哦！”  
“喜欢就多喝点~”singto笑着，把krist的杯子倒满。  
开玩笑，这酒后劲可大着呢~小白兔~~~singto坏笑着。  
“P，你在笑什么啊？”  
“没有~快吃吧~”  
一顿饭下来，krist喝着完全没有酒味的“果汁”，吃的差不多时，krist已经完全晕了……  
“Psing……我……有点晕……”krist抬着好看的“果汁”小脸红扑扑的，看着singto。  
Singto咽了一口口水，看着krist有些迷茫的眼神，把最后剩下的一点果酒倒进了krist的杯子。  
“喝完吧，然后我们就去睡。”  
“哦~”krist乖巧的喝完了杯子里的液体，然后歪歪斜斜的站了起来……  
“kit~小心点。”singto赶紧上前扶住了krist，带着怀里软软的小人走进了卧室。  
Singto把krist轻轻的放在了床上，看着小人红扑扑的脸蛋，忍不住‘吧唧’亲了一口……真是……太可爱了！！！！krist还有些迷迷糊糊的，嘴巴里呜咽着发出了一声呓语，singto几乎当场就硬了…………  
不行，今天还有更重要的事情……singto深吸了一口气，去客厅里拿了krist的警服，走进卧室……  
“kit~换衣服了~”singto温柔的在krist的耳边说话，而krist皱着眉看了singto一眼，呢喃着翻了个身，嘴里软软的说：“不要~kit~要……睡觉~~~”  
“P帮你换睡衣~”singto眼睛闪着光，说着话，直接解开了krist的纽扣，而床上的Krist乖巧的顺从着singto，不一会儿，krist已经穿着警服，整整洁洁的躺在了床上……  
完美！singto的眼睛闪着少见的光芒……贪恋的看着躺在床上的krist，纤细的脖颈下面是洁白色的衣领，制服衬着纤细的腰身，金属色的皮带扣随着小人儿呼吸的起伏在腰腹间微微的浮动……严肃的制服衬着krist微红的脸颊，让人有一种想犯罪的冲动……  
singto咽了一口口水，打开衣柜，拿出了许久没穿的校服。  
“kit~”换好衣服，singto拍了拍krist的脸，试图唤醒睡着的小人儿。  
Krist皱了皱眉，轻轻的睁开了眼睛……  
“sing…………singto？？”krist微微睁开了眼睛，看着头发软软的放下来，带着黑框眼镜的singto，记忆突然回到了一年前，他们刚刚认识的那天………………  
“singto？你……你怎……怎么在我家啊…………？”krist眯着眼睛，看起来迷迷糊糊的。  
“P~”singto笑着，软软的叫出了那个偶尔开玩笑时会叫出的称呼……  
“singto~你……你~别闹~~”感觉到了singto在自己身上做乱的双手，krist皱着眉制止了。“你……你……别动我……快……快去上课~~~~”krist嘴里不清不楚的呓语着，手上软软的推了singto几下，眼睛还是睁不开的样子。  
Singto看krist这迷迷糊糊的样子……噗嗤的笑了出来，顺着krist说：“今天不上课……今天要和P在一起~~~”说着，singto迫切的吻上了krist的唇……  
“嗯~~~~”因为酒精的作用，krist软软的推了singto几下，却完全没推动……直到感觉到了下身有什么硬硬的东西在磨蹭，才堪堪找回了一分分的理智……  
“singto~~~嗯………………你…………别…………别闹~~~~”感受着singto灼热的吻，krist闭着眼喘息着，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音。  
“p…………”singto的动作越来越强势，直到他跨坐在了krist的身上，krist才突然像是醒了一。  
“Psing！！！你！你在干嘛？”krist瞪大了眼睛，看着突然坐在了他身上的singto。明明上一秒他还在吃饭啊！怎么现在已经躺在床上了？？？？还是这种姿势？？？  
“kit~你醒了啊？”singto坏笑着，右手磨蹭着krist渐渐苏醒的下体……  
“你~！Psing…………你……不要…………”krist看了看自己，发现自己正好好的穿着制服，脸颊蓦然红了起来……双腿不自然的扭动着“这……这样……不行……嗯…………你…………”  
Krist咬着下唇，身体不安的紧绷着……  
“p…………乖~~不要动~”  
听见singto叫自己P，krist的心突然颤了一下，脸颊的红晕蔓延到了耳边，灼烧着krist犹存的一丝丝理智……  
“Psing……嗯……不要……”弓着身体，krist难耐的拒绝着singto在自己下体抚摸的手……“不行……Psing……嗯……你……你等我……把……把衣服……脱掉……”krist晃动着双手，嘴里是急切的恳求……  
“不行~”singto坏笑着从枕头底下摸出一个闪着银光的物体……“咔嚓”一声，krist的手，被手铐结结实实的拷在了头顶……  
“Psing！！！你……”krist惊讶的看着singto，手上传来的冰冷触感让他明白了现在的状况……  
“从你制服里找出来的~~~”singto笑着，解答了krist眼中的疑惑。  
“你~！你放开…………”现在的状况让krist不安的扭动了两下，却发现自己根本动不了……  
Singto按住了krist束缚于头顶的手，俯下身去，轻轻的舔舐着krist的唇廓……  
“嗯………………”被singto完全束缚住的krist发出难耐的呻吟……而这样的呻吟声，换来的只会是singto更加用力的进攻………………  
Singto的舌头在krist的口腔里大肆侵略着，krist只能勉强靠着间隙的休息时间来呼吸……  
顺着软糯的嘴唇，沿着雪白的脖颈……singto的舌头咬上了krist制服的第一颗纽扣……舌头轻轻一顶……衬衫的纽扣顺从的打开……singto勾着嘴角，俯下身咬住了第二颗纽扣……  
晕乎乎的krist看着singto用嘴巴一颗颗解开自己的衬衫，整个人都烧了起来……混着酒后的眩晕感，krist能感觉得到singto灼热的呼吸随着扣子的解开……从胸膛……灼烧到小腹……双腿难耐的摩擦了两下，krist咬着下唇用仅有的理智恳求着身上的人……  
“singto……别……别这样……做……把……把……警服……脱掉……嗯…………”  
随着最后一颗纽扣的解放，singto的下颚似是无意般的轻触到了krist下身支起的帐篷，吓得krist的身体像熟透的大虾一样弓了起来……  
“呵~”singto发出一声轻笑，不怀好意的看着自己眼前高高隆起的部位，坏坏的说：“很敏感吗？”  
“singto！你！混蛋！”羞红了脸的krist气急败坏的大声骂了singto，而singto像是没听见一般，依旧神采奕奕的盯着眼前的小山丘……直到krist调整好了呼吸，瞪着singto准备开骂时，singto才与krist对视着，伸出舌头，轻轻勾起了裤子上的拉链……  
“你！~~~嗯…………”本来想骂人的krist，看着singto用勾人的表情望着自己，故意慢慢的……咬住了自己裤子上的拉链……一点……一点的……往下拉………………  
“嗒……嗒……嗒……嗒……”看着singto闪烁着情欲的眼神……听着拉链慢慢划开的声音……krist的太阳穴，似乎在随着拉链的划开，一下……一下……的跳动着……  
拉开拉链后，singto突然停止了动作，好整以暇的坐在krist的腰上，静静的勾着嘴角，欣赏着身下的krist。  
Krist望着singto……软软的毛发整整齐齐的遮住了前额，大学校服整洁、得体的穿在singto身上，与自己第一次见他时一模一样……唯一不同的是……singto的眼神……那种透出欲望的眼神……贪恋的从自己的身体上一寸寸划过……反观自己……外套皱皱巴巴的套在身上，衬衣完全被打开，衣角也凌乱的从裤子里露了出来，粉色的皮肤从衬衣被打开的位置露出细细的一条，裤子的拉链也大张着……与整洁的singto形成了强烈的对比……  
视觉上巨大的冲击，让krist的理智差点被欲望淹没……他想抱住singto，想扯下他的领带，想用双手粗暴的把衬衣撕开，想把他弄的和自己一样乱七八糟……  
但是……胸前明晃晃的警号在撕扯着krist的理智，提醒他穿着这身衣服的他是神圣且庄严的人民警察，他曾穿着这身衣服对着国旗敬礼，他曾穿着这身衣服对着人民宣誓……而现在这种样子，无疑是对krist精神上的折磨……警服布料的摩擦声、手铐在床头传出的金属碰撞声、自己嘴里偶尔发出的旖旎的呻吟……混合在一起，让krist的羞耻感达到了顶峰……再加上singto那恨不得看穿自己的眼神……krist觉得自己要死了……  
大脑似乎因为情绪的波动而更加的模糊……眼前的画面也失去了焦点……理智与欲望的碰撞似乎在撕扯着krist的神经……而这一切……都在singto的手慢慢伸进krist的衬衣里的时候……破碎崩塌………………  
在singto粗糙的手指抹上自己胸前那一点的时候……灼热的身体对于突如其来的触碰做出了强烈反应，krist的身体猛的一颤……脑海里的某根弦似乎‘啪’的一声断掉了！巨大的快感混合着羞耻感冲刷着krist的身体………………  
Singto看着krist内裤的顶端渐渐湿掉……楞了一会，随即露出了巨大的笑容……俯下身来用沙哑的声音调笑着在krist的耳边说：“这就射了？我才碰了你一下哎~”  
涨红着脸的krist咬紧了下唇，耳朵随着singto的话语迅速变红……自暴自弃的krist闭上了眼睛，试图缓解自己身体上的灼热感…………  
为什么会这样啊！！！！！！！！krist在心里呐喊……太不争气了！！！！krist！！！！你是怎么回事啊！！！！完了完了……没脸见人了！！！！！  
看着krist皱着眉闭着眼睛，呼吸微微不稳的样子，singto轻笑一声，继续说：“看来……kit~很喜欢嘛~~~”  
“我才没有！！！”没有睁开眼，krist嘴硬的反驳。  
“是吗？”singto坏笑着伸手覆上了krist还在微微跳动的下身……不出所料，krist的身体非常诚实的颤抖了一下……“P~警察说谎可是不好的哦~~~”singto坏坏的说。  
‘P’和‘警察’……singto的一句话就戳到了krist的两个点……krist感觉身体里明明开始消退的燥热感又渐渐开始微微涌动……singto的话语像是暖风一样钻进krist的耳朵里，然后像核弹一样在耳朵里炸开……  
“你……闭嘴！”咬着牙齿，krist从牙缝里艰难的吐出几个音节……没顶的羞耻感让krist的神经有些脆弱……singto每说一句话都像是敲在了krist的快感线上……  
知道singto是在故意撩拨自己，krist微微睁开眼睛，看见singto依旧整齐干净的伏在自己的上方……没来由的羞耻感一下子涌上了krist的心头……krist用自己被铐起来的手抓住singto的领带，把那人拉近自己，然后不由分说的撬开singto唇齿，用力的吻着singto。  
Singto眼神一亮，积极的回应着身下小人儿的热吻。  
Krist毫无章法的吻着……喘息声在诺大的房间里来回飘荡……拉着singto领带的手，开始胡乱的撕扯singto的校服……要丢人就两个一起丢！凭什么只有你衣冠楚楚的样子！！  
感觉到了krist的欲望……singto伸手直接解开了krist的皮带，一把扯下了krist的裤子，让衣服堪堪挂在大腿处……  
“嗯~~~”感受到singto握住了自己刚刚才射过的地方，krist停下了深吻的动作，侧开头，发出了一声难耐的呻吟……  
“P~别急~”singto快速安抚着krist的下身，一只手按住了krist在解自己衬衣的手，又把那带着金属镣铐的双手按在了床头…………  
“你！！！”krist气急的出声……不甘心只有自己被逗弄……  
“怎么了~？P~”  
“你……你……嗯……混蛋…………你…………放开我……”  
“我不要~”  
“嗯…………别碰！！！你……别碰那里……嗯~！！！！”  
感受到singto的手顺着自己的顶端，有方向的画着圈……krist的分身跳动了一下……慢慢变硬……………………  
“啧……P今天……好厉害啊~~~~”  
Singto故意撩拨着krist……俯下身顺着脖颈开始一寸寸舔舐krist好看的肌肤……舌头轻轻的划过胸前的一点……然后猛的吸了上去……  
“嗯…………不……啊哈~~…………你……”被完全束缚住的krist只能不安的扭动自己的身体，试图缓解身体袭来的快感。但身体的每一个部位都像是开了放大器一般……源源不断的把从身体各个部位的触感密密麻麻的塞进大脑里……krist觉得自己快要疯掉了……  
眼前singto的衣服已经被他撕扯的皱巴巴的，衣领打开着，小麦色的肩头漏出来了一半，领带松松垮垮的挂在肩上。  
Singto故意闪着狡猾的大眼睛，学着嫩嫩的声音说：“警察哥哥~~你想要吗？？”  
看着singto笑的皎洁的眼眸，krist觉得血液都冲向了大脑……两个人奇怪的装扮与singto的撩拨，在酒精的作用下每一秒都在刺激着krist的理智……  
“要…………”不知道是因为酒精还是太兴奋的缘故，krist的眼前开始有些迷糊……也许是不希望自己保持清醒，krist并没有去抵触这种朦胧感，而是眯起了眼睛，顺着自己的感觉……软软的回答……  
Singto其实并没有想过krist会回答自己这种露骨的挑逗，在情事上，krist一直很克制，就算是两人在一起了那么久，krist都不会在这种事上表现出过多的苛求与回应……可现在……衣衫不整的krist气喘吁吁的躺在自己的身下，胸前白皙的皮肤上留着令人遐想的痕迹，细嫩的双手被坚硬的银质镣铐束缚于头顶，脸上带着情欲的红，像一只求爱的波斯猫一样，眯着眼睛，嘴里发出细细的声响…………  
眼前一幕过于震撼，当krist那声软糯的“要”字出口时…………singto竟然就那么……看呆了………………  
眯着眼睛的krist看singto就这么停住了，不满的皱了一下眉，咬了咬下唇，krist用带着手铐的手抓住了singto松垮垮的领带，一用力，krist直接坐了起来，抓住singto的衬衫，和坐在自己身上的singto吻了起来……  
此时的singto明显已经要忍不住了，没有了逗弄krist的想法，singto一把抱起了krist，把小人放在了自己的大腿上。  
Krist跪坐在singto的大腿上，裤子已经滑到了脚踝处……他用力的吻着singto，小手开始急切的扒拉singto的皮带。Singto双手后撑着，满意的享受着身上小人儿的服务。  
胡乱的解开singto的裤子，krist急切的把碍事的衣料拉到了大腿处，接着握住了singto依然昂首的下身……  
就在这时，singto突然拉住了krist的手，把krist的手举过自己的头顶，让krist圈住了自己的脖子……  
“你……你……”krist急切的挣扎了两下，但手肘被singto抓住，铐起来的双手只能死死地挂在singto的脖子上……  
“P~今天这么急啊~~”坏笑着把krist的腰揽住，singto故意用自己的下身蹭了蹭krist的下身。  
“哈啊~~~~！”krist惊恐的颤了一下，难耐的窝进了singto的怀里……  
“P~想要吗？”尝到了甜头的singto，勾着嘴角问，同时又加重力气，蹭了一下。  
“啊…………想…………”krist坐在singto的腿上，双手勾着singto的脖颈，开始无意识的学着singto的动作，一下一下的扭动着腰……  
Singto由着小人儿迷糊的动作，右手绕过krist的腰，开始给krist做扩张。  
“嗯~~~~啊…………嗯………………嗯…………………”小人儿无意识的用毛茸茸的脑袋顶着singto的肩，腰部随着singto扩张的动作，一下下的用自己的坚硬蹭着singto的坚硬，嘴巴还难耐的娇喘着……  
Singto要疯了……这样的krist让他毫无理智，只想马上把他拆解入腹……把对方的每一寸都吞进自己的肚子里……  
“kit…………”singto的声音已经开始颤抖了……由于觉得小家伙的反应实在太可爱了的关系，singto一直只顾着逗弄krist，等到反应过来的时候，发现自己已经快要瘪炸了！  
“嗯~~~~”krist嘴里无意识的答应着，腰上还是下意识的一下下蹭着……  
“我忍不住了……”随着singto的话语，krist直接被singto压倒在了床上，掰开细直的双腿，singto几乎是立刻就对准了krist的后穴……  
“哈啊~~~~~~~~”krist惊呼了一声，本能的紧紧挂住了singto的脖子，感受到singto的巨大一下子就闯进了自己的身体里，krist猛的弓起了腰，身体不由得颤了两下……  
怕伤着身下的小人，singto先是忍住了本能的冲动，缓缓的抽出了一点，让小家伙适应自己，但没想到身下的小家伙已经等不及了，身体往下，结结实实的把自己吞了进去……  
Singto的眼神里蕴满了笑意，俯下身在小人的嘴巴上轻啄了一下，便笑着问：“P好像……也忍不住了呢……”  
听着singto的话，krist不由得一阵害羞……嘴里倔强的说着：“我……嗯~~~~我才没有…………Psing你……不要叫我P啦……”  
“为什么？？”singto笑着，开始一下下有规律的顶弄，闹得krist皱起了眉头，双手不安的按在了singto的胸膛上。“不是kit要求我要叫你P的吗？”  
“嗯…………啊…………你…………我…………我那时候…………不知道你…………你比我大啊…………”破碎的话语随着singto的撞击从krist的嘴里断断续续的溢出……  
“那…………现在知道了吗？我大不大？”似乎若有所指，singto在说话的同时狠狠的顶了krist两下，闹得身下了小人闷哼了两声……  
“嗯？大不大？”singto邪恶的问。  
Krist知道singto另有所指，红着脸不开口。Singto看这样子也没有强迫，只是默默加快了下身的动作…………  
“啊哈~~~~~嗯~~~~~~你…………你…………慢点………………嗯………………Psing…………”krist的手因为被拷住的缘故，所以没有办法扶着singto的腰，只能把手堪堪放在singto壮硕的胸膛上，singto这么一撞，krist根本稳不住自己的身子，只能抬高手抓住了床头的木质栅栏。  
Singto看看自己身下的小人这种姿势，听着手铐碰撞发出的金属声，大脑发热，顶的更用力了……………………  
“嗯~~~不…………啊………………P…………不要了…………不行…………”  
身体撞击的声音混合着自己的求饶声钻进krist的大脑……krist的神经像是上了发条一样越绷越紧，快感像海浪一样一波一波的袭来………………  
“嗯啊~！！…………Psing……停下…………Psing…………嗯~~~~~你停下…………！”  
“停不下来了……”头顶上是singto颤抖的喘息声…………………… 

第二天起床，singto小心的检查了小人的状况，确定krist没发烧，身体也没有问题，手腕虽然有一点红，但是没有破皮，singto才放心的下了床…………  
心情颇好的singto哼着小曲，去卧室洗漱，然后贴心的给krist准备了容易消化的早餐………………当然，他趁着有时间还细心的收拾了一下书房，因为接下来很有可能在这里睡上几天，但是，有什么关系呢？singto勾着嘴角，他觉得……很值得！

Krist最近……很郁闷…………要说原因嘛……那应该是……“夫夫生活”太和谐…………嗯…………对……太和谐！  
从罚睡书房事件后，最近的singto乖的反常！完全不会强迫他，连早安吻都只是规规矩矩的轻啄一下，这让krist觉得不太对劲……一度觉得singto是不是想通了？知道错了？  
但是当他这天下班，在家里看见了一个崭新的酒柜时…………他觉得这件事情，并不简单！！！  
柜子里整整齐齐的码放着一种他喝过的玫红色的果酒…………卧室衣柜里还有不知名的各种制服！！！！机长、医生、教师、军装……他从哪里弄来的这些东西？？？还有？？？一套……小…………小白兔？？？？卧槽！  
Krist的冷汗从头顶流到了脚尖………疯了疯了………这人绝对是疯了！！！！  
妈！！！！我要！！！！搬回家！！！！！


End file.
